Training With the Best
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: An Ichigo Kurosaki One Shot, nuff said, right? Rukia suckers her best friend into training Ichigo, and, well, you'll see what happens...Rated T because of my mouth. Ichigo/OC


**Whoa! What is this? Me? Writing oneshots? But wasn't it I who constantly stated that I hated writing oneshots? It was, wasn't it? Well, obviously you guys have known me long enough to know…I can't ever finish stories that I start. But it's not my fault! I get writer's block, and eventually after weeks of trying to write it, I give up.**

**My current likes as of this moment are: Godspell, the Movie, Jesus Christ Superstar, the Movie, Hair, the Movie, Bleach, Naruto, naps, grape juice, cookies, colorful things! Oh, happy days!**

**Anywayyyys, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Dylan was easy to figure out. She was a former shinigami. Not a full Visored, but not a true shinigami either. Okay, maybe she's not that easy to figure out. Let's dig a little deeper.

_Dylan was the third seat of the Twelve Squad, under Kisuke Urahara. By his orders, she and Hiyori Sarugaki set off to investigate the other missing Soul Reapers, only to be jumped by none other than Sosuke Aizen and transformed into what they were today._

_For some reason, Dylan was not fully transformed. It didn't work right with her system. She had a mask, and an inner hollow, but they never came out, except for that one time, the first time any of them had been changed. Now her hollow wouldn't communicate with her, and she couldn't bring out her hollow mask. Her shinigami powers were enhanced though, by whatever Aizen did to her._

_She lived separated from the others, feeling that they all needed to move on with their lives._

That brings us up to today, where Dylan is currently working on an art project for the Visored, mainly Shinji, who talked her into it. Shinji decided that it would be cool if she had made them a collage of all the Visored, one with the masks on, and the other without.

It was really a hassle trying to get pictures of all of them, mainly for different reasons. Like, Hiyori thought it was a completely stupid ides, along with Dylan, but since Dylan said she would put in an "action shot" of Hiyori kicking Shinji in the face, she agreed to do it. Rose was another story. He took three hours "preparing" for his pictures, and made Dylan constantly retake them because he didn't look good enough in them, like that was her fault. It's not her fault he has an awkwardly shaped head!

Dylan sighed, pasting another picture, sizing it, and placing it next to the other in a perfect line, only to groan as she had made it too big as it was protruding into the center.

She quickly undid the picture, and tried it again. Her door slammed open, and Dylan sighed, looking up, seeing Rukia dragging a red-haired boy behind her. Dylan twitched.

It's not like she didn't like Rukia, honestly, she loved Rukia, but whenever Rukia got a look like that on her face it means that she wants something.

"Hey, Rue," Dylan said, deciding to start back on the collage, only to find that she had accidently ex-ed out of it, deleting all of her work. She twitched, throwing her laptop across the room, screaming, "Headaches!"

Rukia sweat dropped, and the boy next to her looked at Dylan strangely. "Why…would you throw the computer?" Rukia asked.

"Never you mind," Dylan said. "When did you get in town?"

"A couple of months ago, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me!? I would have visited or…made some chocolates or something!"

"I never got around to it," Rukia said, holding her hands up. "This place is infested."

Dylan looked around, frantically. "Bugs?"

Rukia laughed. "No! This town! And hollows!"

"Oh," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't I sense your spiritual pressure when you came in?" Dylan asked, furrowing her brow.

Rukia glanced at the redhead before looking back at her friend. "There was a hollow, and it had me way over powered."

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Dylan asked standing and inspecting Rukia.

"Well, physically, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"This boy, Ichigo, he came along and I transferred my soul reaper powers to him, and he defeated the hollow."

Dylan turned to the tall redhead. "Interesting, and you say he absorbed your power?"

"Yeah, pretty much all of it," Rukia said, watching her friend for a reaction.

"What'd you say his name was?" Dylan asked, still scrutinizing him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, looking at the girl.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she glared at him. "And why are you so tall?"

He sweatdropped, looking at her. "Um…genetics, I guess…"

"Not fair! I'm probably, like, nine times his age! Why can't I be the tall one for once!?" Dylan ranted.

"Hey, Pickles, calm down a bit," Rukia said, placing a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "I need your help."

Dylan quickly became serious. "What do you need?"

"The Soul Society would probably already know about my giving my powers to a human, but if they find out that I'm training him too, I could be in a lot more trouble than I already am, so I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"You were wondering if, since I am already banned from the Soul Society and the fact that they want no part of me, I would train this guy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I know it's a lot to ask-"

"It is a lot to ask!" she snapped, making Rukia wince. "But I'll do it, 'cause I love you."

Rukia tugged her hair. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were actually mad at me!"

Dylan laughed, turning to Ichigo. "So, Ichigo Kurosaki, are you prepared to endure this torture of coming into your Shinigami powers fully to protect those you love and everyone around you? Risking both permanent mental and physical trauma? Are you prepared for the most vigorous and tiring training ever? Are you prepared to bleed from your eyeballs and puke up your breakfast? Are you-"

"I think he gets it, Dyl," Rukia interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me! Are you ready to be the most exhausted you've ever been in your life?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking at her with a bored expression. "When do we start?"

"Right now, go run five hundred laps around Karakura!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Dylan said, patiently. "Go run five hundred laps around Karakura without taking a break or stopping. If you fail to do this you will have to do one thousand push-ups with me on top of you."

"What? This…this is almost as ridiculous as her drawings!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing to Rukia. Rukia's face became dark and she glared at him. Dylan slapped him in the face. "What! What was that for?"

She whispered into his ear. "Don't ever insult her drawling…she'll try to kill you in your sleep!"

"Sure she would," he rolled his eyes, straightening up, seeing as he had to bend down for her to reach his ear.

"No really!" she tried to convince him. She yanked her shirt up, exposing the botton of her bra, making Ichigo blush. She pointed to the spot just above her belly button, exposing a large scar. "I insulted her drawings once."

"And she did this to you?"

"Well, she didn't mean it," Dylan shrugged, fixing her shirt. "She was aiming for my throat, but she didn't know I slept upside down."

Ichigo sweatdropped. He glanced over at Rukia. "I'm sorry…I guess," he murmured.

"What was that?" she said, holding her hand up to her ear.

"I said I was sorry!"

"For what?"

"For insulting you drawings!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for insulting your drawings!"

"And?"

"And what?!"

"And, don't you want to say something nice about my artwork?"

Ichigo got a tick mark and glared at her. "I don't understand why I said I didn't like it, they are amazing."

"Aw, thanks, Ichigo! I could make you one if you want!"

"No thanks-" he broke off catching her glare. "I mean, sure! I'd love one."

"Oh! I have a request!"

"Yes, Dylan?" Rukia replied to her red-haired friend.

"The picture you're going to make for Ichigo," she said. "I think you should draw me in it in chibi form and a chibi Ichigo with a zanpakto and…and flowers! On the ceiling! Flowers on the ceiling, and and unicorns!"

"That is such a great idea! Do you have paper let me write it down?"

"I…don't have paper…but I have a pen!"

"Sure, I'll just write it…on my arm!"

"Yeah!" Dylan exclaimed, handing the raven-haired girl the pen.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"This is a black pen," Rukia stated.

"Yeah, they're the best, aren't they?"

"I don't like black pens."

"Well, I don't have any other pens, so…"

Rukia sighed, and scribbled the idea down on her arm before grinning. "Well, I best be off. Have fun you two! Ichigo, train hard!"

With that, Rukia left, leaving the two redheads standing there awkwardly. "So, you're a soul reaper too?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really. It's complicated, I'll explain it later."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, hey, about those five hundred laps around Karakura, you were kidding right?"

Dylan laughed, and Ichigo, figuring he was right, started laughing too. "No," Dylan said, making Ichigo stop, and stare at her. "But if it makes you feel better I'll run too."

He smirked. "Okay, let's make it a race. Whoever runs their laps fastest, without taking a break, wins."

"Well, if that's that case then, if I win I want your immortal soul."

"W-what?"

"Just kidding! You'll have to be my slave for a month."

He blinked. "Okay, then if I win, you have to do me three favors. Anything I want. No exceptions."

"Fair enough, but I won't kill anyone, and I won't do inappropriate things, and…I think that's it. But are you sure you only want three things? That's kind of unfair, if you compare that to my whole month of servitude."

"I think it's fine," he shrugged.

_Yeah, well, it's not like you're gonna win anyways, so…_Dylan thought. "Well, come on." She started dragging him to the Urahara Shoten, where Jinta and Ururu were sweeping.

"Hey, it's Dylan," Ururu said gently.

"Speak up, no one can hear you!" Jinta said, jumping up and tugging on her hair.

"I said Dylan's here, now please stop, you're hurting me!" she said, louder.

"Oh," Jinta stopped, looking up to see Dylan. His face flushed bright red and he looked at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. "Hi, Dylan…"

"Hey, little man!" she said, grinning largely. "What? I don't get a hug?"

His blush darkened as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Missed you, little man," she sighed, squatting down to hug him. "At least you're not taller than me yet…"

He put his arms around her neck and nuzzled his face against her. She let go and tried to pull away, but Jinta wouldn't let go. "Uh…Jinta?"

He didn't respond. She tried to pull away again. "Jinta, you can…let go now…"

Ichigo twitched and put his hand on Jinta's head, pushing him away from Dylan. "Hey, what was that for, you good for nothing-"

"Oh, Jinta, this is Ichigo," Dylan said, walking over to pick up Ururu. "Ichigo, that is Jinta."

They both murmured something incoherent, crossing their arms and facing away from each other.

"Hey, Ururu, how's everything?"

"Very good, thank you," she said, happily. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Dylan."

A blush quickly spread across Dylan's naturally pale face. She put Ururu down. "We…uh…I mean…uh, I…uh…" she stammered, trying to find words.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be so stupid!" Jinta exclaimed, attacking Ururu's hair once more. "They're not dating! It's so obvious! Why would someone like Dylan date someone like him!?"

"Hey, what do you mean 'someone like him,' you little punk?" Ichigo demanded.

"You heard me!" Jinta yelled, jumping away from Ururu and holding his fist up at Ichigo. "A girl like Dylan would never date the likes of you!"

"Well, what if I told we _are _dating!? Huh, ever think about that, you brat?!"

"Who are you calling a brat, carrot top!?"

Dylan laughed nervously, pushing the two away from each other. "Hey, Jinta, where's Urahara?"

"Oh, the boss? He's inside, flirting with a potential customer," Jinta said, shrugging.

Dylan blinked, getting a wicked idea. She leaned over to Ichigo, whispering in his ear. "I need your help," she said, grinning.

"What do you need?" he asked, confused. She took his arm and began leading him into the shop.

"Kisuke's like my older brother, and he gets really protective of me, so I figure you could pretend to be dating me like you did with Jinta, and we could freak him out."

"Now who's Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Now never you mind," she smirked. "Put your arm around my waist and try to act all lovey-dovey."

He complied sending her weird looks. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and started some small talk, leading him into the Shoten.

"…and I never really understood why only male narwhals have horns. I mean, is there something wrong with the female narwhals? Are they not _good enough _for the horn?"

Ichigo laughed, pulling her closer, inhaling deeply her fruity scent. She unconsciously cuddled closer to him, absentmindedly playing with his hand. She sighed. "You're warm…"

"What is this!? My darling baby sister in the arms of some foul stranger?!" a frantic voice called causing both Ichigo and Dylan to look up.

The sight made Dylan silently crack up. Kisuke Urahara, clad in his usual green and white striped hat and traditional Japanese garb, held his fan over his face, pushing past a curvy woman to see his "darling baby sister." The girl aforementioned fell into a barrel of random sweets, glaring at the man.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and wacked Ichigo over the head with it. Ichigo's hands flew to his hand. "Hey!"

But Kisuke wasn't listening; he was beginning a restless search for injuries or stuff of the like on Dylan. He lifted up her shirt, and pointed to her scar. "There! Why would you do that to her, you sick, sick bast-"

"Whoa! Kisuke…that wasn't Ichigo. That was Rukia, like, three hundred years ago," Dylan said, stepping in front of Ichigo.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with my little sister?"

"Um, uh…well…I, uh…"

"Ichigo and I made a bet, you see," she said, adopting the accent of a person from Chicago. "And, word is, he's willing to sell me his immortal soul if I can beat him in a race around Karakura, five hundred laps, with absolutely no stopping."

"Wow, his immortal soul, huh?"

"Only for a month," she sighed, picking up a magazine.

"Oh," Kisuke smiled largely, hiding it behind his fan. "And what will lover boy get?"

"Lover boy?!" Ichigo demanded, getting a tick mark.

"He'll get anything he wants, limited to three things," Dylan commented idly. "Oh junk! Anne Hathaway cut her hair!"

Kisuke sweatdropped as Dylan started crying silently. "Jashin, and I was so jealous of her hair…she just…throws it away!"

"Uh…the race?" Ichigo asked, pulling the magazine from her. She blinked slowly.

"Oh, right! So, Kisuke, we need you to judge."

"Okay, but we have to keep this fair," Kisuke said, looking at the girl who grinned. "No flash stepping."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him away. "Stop patronizing me, and my knack for leaving out information."

"Okay~"

"Come on, Ichigo," Dylan cheered pulling him outside. "Ready, Urahara!?"

"I'm ready, are you ready, Ichigo?"

"I'm ready," Ichigo said, focusing.

"Are you ready, Dylan?"

"I am so ready! Are you ready, Ichigo?"

"Yeah I am…"

"Are YOU ready, Kisuke!?"

"I am ready to go, are you ready, Ichigo?"

"Can we just get on with this?!" he snapped.

"Alright…onetwothreeGO!" she started to run, but was grabbed by Kisuke. And spun back into starting position. "Hey! That was foul play!"

"No, that was turnabout, and turnabout is fair play," Kisuke said, quoting the Joker.

"Whatever! Can we go!?"

"On your mark," Kisuke sad, slowly. Get…set…GO!"

Dylan took off sprinting, followed closely by Ichigo. She slowed to a jog and soon he was next to her and they were running, full tilt. "So, Ichigo, how long have you lived in Karakura?" Dylan asked, not even breaking a sweat, twenty-seven laps later.

Ichigo grinned, having not even gotten out of breath. "I've lived here all my life," he told her.

"Oh, that's cool," she replied, nodding. "You'd think, I would have known you, because I've lived here for years…oh well."

"How long have you lived here?" he asked.

"Oh…maybe…fifty-something years," she shrugged. "Hey, later after training and stuff, can I come over to your place?"

"Uh…sure, but my dad's kinda crazy," Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's nice. My dad lives in the Soul Society. He's the captain of the Thirteenth Squad. His name's Jushiro Ukitake."

"Why do you live here than?"

"I'm a…well, the Soul Society sentence me and a few of my friends to death a while back."

Ichigo almost stopped. "What?"

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," she said, staring forward. "Hey, if you ever go to the Soul Society, could you…" she paused in speech. "Could you visit my dad?"

He stared at her. "Watch out, there's a log in front of you," she said, but was too late. He tripped, falling forward. Dylan reached out and tried to pull him upright, but he was heavier than expected and ended up falling on top of him, blushing bright red.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"No, I'm sorry," Ichigo said, staring into her eyes.

"Well, you should be," she grinned. "It was your fault anyway!"

"Go make out with a jerk," he mumbled.

"Okie-dokie, if you insist," she shrugged, placing her lips against his.

"That's not what I meant," he murmured against her lip, pulling her closer by her waist.

"But isn't it…" she paused, pressing her lips against his even harder. "Better?"

She bit his lip, causing him to moan. Dylan grinned into the kiss, taking that for a yes.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, a few feet away from the new couple, stands Kisuke Urahara and Rukia Kuchiki, grinning like fools. "Good idea putting that log there," Rukia complimented.

"Thank you," he replied, tipping his hat. "I don't suppose they're going to finish their laps, are they?"

Rukia shook her head. "I think not."


End file.
